


Vocal Rest

by DreamCreamLou



Series: One Direction One Shots [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teasing, louis is an asshole, vocal rest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:46:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamCreamLou/pseuds/DreamCreamLou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Come now love… I wanna hear you.” </p><p>Harry's on vocal rest and of course Louis makes it his mission so make Harry scream</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vocal Rest

Harry bit his lip as a moan threatened to leave his mouth and grabbed the sheets tightly. Louis hummed in satisfaction and kissed him sweetly, spreading his fingers that were buried deep inside the other.

“Mhh… They should know better than to put you on vocal rest on a weekend, love…” he whispered and pulled out his fingers, making Harry whimper slightly as he positioned himself at his entrance. He watched in fascination as Harry’s face scrunched up in pain-filled pleasure as he pushed inside and he groaned as he was engulfed in tight heat, resting his head against Harry’s shoulder, eyes closing in pleasure.

A suppressed moan escaped Harry’s mouth when Louis pulled back and slowly started to rock back and forth, getting further and further in.

“Come now love… I wanna hear you.” Louis leaned up and took the others earlobe in his mouth, moaning teasingly into his ear. Harry shivered and groaned when Louis’s hands traveled down his body, grabbing his hips as he started thrusting harder, nails digging into his skin and Harry willingly spread his legs even more.

Louis was moaning against his neck, amazed by the tight heat surrounding his cock and grabbed Harry’s chin hard, pressing their lips together harshly. Harry’s hands grabbed the back of his neck tightly when he felt a wave of pleasure rolling through his body and he moaned loudly, making Louis grin in triumph, aiming for Harry’s sweet spot again and again.

Harry tried to hold back his moans, but Louis leaned back, looking down at him with burning eyes.

“Scream for me Haz… I wanna hear it, I love it when you do… don’t you wanna make me happy?” he leaned down to kiss him and took his bottom lip in between his teeth, biting it gently. He hoisted Harry’s legs up, supporting them under his knees and slammed in. A loud scream of surprise and pleasure left Harry, as he started to push back against Louis, trying to get him as close as possible. With every thrust, Harry moaned loudly and with every thrust he could feel his end coming closer.

Louis let his legs go and he automatically wrapped them around his waist, feet locking just above Louis’s ass, pushing him further and harder inside. Louis buried his face into Harry’s neck, breathing heavily and pressed their bodies against each other, making Harry groan as his cock was pressed hard against his stomach, throbbing with the need.

One of Louis’s hands grabbed his ass, squeezing the soft flesh and the other wrapped around his erection, stroking it hard and fast and with a scream, Harry came all over his hand and chest, nails digging into the skin at Louis’s neck, making him hiss in pain.

Louis thrust a few more times, before he came too with a loud moan, biting down on Harry’s shoulder, pushing his ass up as he filled him up, making Harry whimper. They both lay still, panting and savoring the moment, until Louis started chuckling.

“I can’t wait to hear your voice tomorrow love.”

Harry looked at him in misery and whined. “S’not funny Lou!” he whispered, his voice hoarse and Louis laughed loudly at his lover's distress.


End file.
